


[Draven/Benjamin] 往井中深探

by Bonta



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonta/pseuds/Bonta
Summary: 在那又細又窄的通道裡，開拓出令人幾乎羞恥至死的快感......
Relationships: Draven Kondraki/ Dr. Benjamin Kondraki
Kudos: 12





	[Draven/Benjamin] 往井中深探

Draven小心翼翼的將窄口型的潤滑瓶抵在父親馬眼的雙瓣上，撐出了一個小開口後，輕輕的壓著瓶身，讓裡頭濃潤的液體流進父親的尿道裡頭，一股前所未有的濃稠感開始填充Ben下體的感知，搭上眼前他兒子那副專注在自己性器上的神情，羞恥感開始在他心裡膨脹。「好了，太多了。」他腩著臉，催促著Draven收手；但是這個大男孩卻笑得調皮，「我突然好奇，不曉得爸爸的陰莖裝不裝得下這整瓶潤滑劑。」他手裡的動作沒有停，同時Ben也感覺自己平時順暢無阻的通道如今正被灌入水泥一般，狹窄的尿道鼓著令他感到不適。於是趁著他兒子真打算把他的尿道填平之前Ben連忙拿開了Draven的手，卻引的這個男孩得逞的壞笑出了幾聲。

  
「臭小鬼。」Ben嘖了聲，倒靠在椅背上，視線沒有對上Draven那雙炯炯有神的綠眼睛，只能任著他的兒子玩賞般的甩弄著自己的性器。Ben的餘光瞄到了放在桌上、據這小鬼說是他今天放學後特地繞了遠路去買來的尿道擴張棒，如今已被妥善的消毒過，包裹在酒精棉布裡。Ben的心裡不禁打了陣哆嗦。現在年輕人的口味他真的弄不明白。要不是這孩子特別擅長用那副人畜無害的樣子把他說得一愣一愣的，他才不會同意讓人這樣玩弄自己的排尿處。

  
「好了……應該差不多可以了。」Draven猶疑的樣子讓Ben的心跳直升。他知道人的尿道決不似陰道甚至是肛門那樣，容許異物的進入；所以面對這臭小鬼一臉就是「剛做了點功課準備來試試看」的模樣，Ben實在害怕他要把自己的身體給玩出了差錯。即使如此他依然沉默的看著這孩子從綿布裡頭抽了根細長的擴張棒，如履薄冰的將它的尖端抵上了Ben的尿道口，Draven的眼神都充滿了雀躍。這股蓄勢待發的氣勢讓Ben已經分不清此刻升溫的下肢究竟是源於探索未知性感帶的不安、還是他對於兒子準備撫弄自己的期待。

「健康教育的老師說，男生的尿道平均長度是25公分。」Ben想起今晚飯後，Draven唐突的對他亮起了那雙眸子：「而且跟女生不一樣的是，男生的尿道中間會經過前列腺和陰莖海綿體。老師還要我們畫出一個類似『行徑路線』的作業，好認識自己的身體。」

  
「嗯。看樣子你對人類解小號的地方很了解了？」

  
當時的Ben根本沒聽明白Draven這話的涵義，所以當他以略帶玩笑性質的哼聲帶起這個話題時，讓Draven這鬼靈精怪的小子有了趁虛而入的機會。

  
只見他從書包裡翻出了一袋不透明的塑膠包裝，在他面前晃了晃。那張燦爛如煦的笑容與悠揚的聲音讓Ben似乎聽出了些端倪。可就在他兒子一股勁兒的就將他給推在了椅子上──儘管只是個高中男孩，如此出奇不意之舉仍讓Ben挫手難防──並手腳俐落的拉下了他褲襠的拉鍊之後，Ben霎時明白自己似乎錯過了阻止什麼的機會。

  
「所以我想要看爸爸的。」  
「操！不要拿我來做你的學校作業！」  
「我想更加了解爸爸嘛。包括爸爸的身體。」

  
Draven笑得邪魅，同時掏出了他精心準備好的器材。

  
然後他明白──不，他早該明白的，這孩子早就不是第一次對他的身體打壞主意了。然而他在此之後也沒有拒絕Draven：說白了，面前的可是他深愛三世也不夠的親兒子，Ben當然樂意交出自己的身體。只要這是他兒子想要的。

於是Draven動作輕緩地將擴張棒插進Ben的尿道中。慢慢地、輕輕地，往這個從未有過外物侵入的洞內深入。Ben難免還是會緊張，分身的神經繃的有些緊，讓Draven每次突進一些就會突然卡住，霎時之間他一心急，就想再繼續使力突破這個瓶頸；可此舉非但沒有任何進展，反而換來他父親慘痛的哀叫。擴張棒竄在佈滿纖細神經的肌肉中帶出的劇烈刺痛，讓Ben不禁夾緊了大腿、仰著脖子叫出了聲。也唯有在這時Draven才會稍微放緩步調，把臉湊前吻上他的父親，用雙唇間規律的吮吻來稍稍安撫這老男人躁動的心緒；然後趁著父親被吻的只顧著抱著自己的肩膀時，再將手裡的棒子往裡又推入了些，直到父親再一次因痛而哀喊，Draven才終於依依不捨的放開了擴張棒，停止了動作。

  
當Ben意識到Draven終於肯放他一馬時，額際上的冷汗也如湧泉一般滑下。Draven充滿憐愛的順著父親的肌膚舔掉了那些汗珠，再輕吻了會兒父親水盈的眼窩。爾後他蹲了下來，看著父親已然挺立的陽具，在那個狹小的洞口上還插著露出半截的黑色長條物，他打趣地笑了，用手去撥弄，父親的莖物在上下甩動之時還會牽動著那根黑條在空氣中劃出不規則的弧線，不知為何讓Draven覺得有趣──他明白真正令他欲罷不能的，是此時此刻身體明明應當十分難受，卻還是伸出手來撫著自己後腦的，那個溫柔的父親。

  
「好了，Draven。這下滿意了？」

  
他顫動的指尖以及呼吸，都令Draven為其著迷而無法自拔。

「爸，」Draven笑笑的低語，「喜歡對吧？看看你已經這麼挺了。」

  
「誰喜歡。痛的人可是我。」

  
Ben刻意把表情弄得看起來似乎不悅，可他厚沉的語氣透出的卻只有無奈。Draven又漾起了笑容，手指閒不下來似的戳弄著父親光滑的龜頭，一會兒撓癢，一會兒又用指甲輕劃，弄得Ben渾身發麻，連忙推開Draven。他知道父親在出生時就因家庭信仰的關係行過了割禮，雖然漫長的歲月已經讓那敏感的端頭習慣了外物的摩擦；可Draven發現，父親只是一直在隱忍那股無從宣洩的性渴望。每次Draven只是稍微往那上頭施加刺激，都能讓父親的理智山崩海嘯。Draven最喜歡看的，就是當父親的慾望戰勝了理智時，那副潮紅如泥的神情。

  
於是Draven趁其不備之時，又將擴張棒再往父親的尿道裡頭推進了數釐米。這短短的推動就讓Ben難受的又哀嚎了聲出來，那聲純粹的痛喊中夾帶著隱隱約約的性潮讓Draven特別喜歡。

「啊嗯……Draven……不能了……真的，只能到這兒了……」Ben彎著身，雙手搭在Draven的肩膀上，無力的哀求著。堅挺的性器上插著擴張棒，在這個距離之下它頂上了Draven的下巴。Ben的聲音在顫抖。

  
「你會習慣的，爸爸。像這樣。」

  
說罷，Draven再次抓上了擴張棒。這回他不再一味的前進，而是在這段已經開通的通道內，開始來回抽插。當他第一次抽出又插入這脆弱的尿道壁時，Ben的神經無處不感到激流湧竄，痛覺帶起了快感讓他的大腿頻頻發顫，使他不自覺地抓緊了Draven的肩膀，一面低嗚，一面縱容他的兒子在這個不合適的窄道頻繁進出。他對這孩子的愛而致使的寵溺，遠勝過身理的痛覺造成的不適。

  
「Draven……Dra、啊、……痛……慢點……Draven……」

  
Ben的哀叫聲流淌著淫穢的吐息，聽在Draven耳裡都像是種迷情藥，讓他迷戀其中無法釋手。

  
「爸爸，有沒有越來越舒服的感覺了？」

  
「再放鬆些……你看，已經可以很順利的抽插了喔？」

  
「爸爸以後能被插的洞又多一個了呢！」

  
Draven靠上Ben的耳畔，用與他的手勁不成正比的溫柔的低咕著。在這番催眠作用下，Ben甚至開始覺得自己的陰莖每一處都起了酥麻的快感。本來只有液體通過的狹道，如今已經能讓一根五釐米的條狀物進出無阻，勾動著神經從細碎的震顫走向癲狂的高峰。Ben的思緒沉淪在兒子的玩弄之中，心甘情願的讓自己的密處被開發成了另一個恥處。就在這麼意識到的時候，他的喘叫才完全化成了酥軟的淫鳴，分不清身理與心理知覺的界線。

  
「啊啊──Draven……Draven……嗚嗯……Dra、Draven……」」

  
當父親的叫聲已經只剩下自己的名字，就如同過去以來他們每次交合的時候一般，Draven便知道父親已經徹底拋棄了理智，在性快感的浪潮中隨波逐流。  
「爸爸，被你的兒子開發身體是不是特別舒服？」

  
「只有我才知道爸爸的身體其實非常的敏感喔。我想這點是連媽媽都不知道的吧？」

  
「也許你以後上廁所時還會敏感到高潮呢。以後只要看到爸爸在廁所，我都會想到爸爸現在的表情。對，就是這種滿臉通紅，一副很舒服的樣子。」

  
Draven在父親神迷意亂的時候說盡了恥話。儘管大多的內容聽起來都不合常理，可現下傳進Ben的耳裡早已不存在真假的問題；而是由兒子說出的每個羞人的字句，都重重的擊打在他身為人父的事實與尊嚴上。Draven老是喜歡在他倆交歡之時強調他們之間的關係：那種超越血親的不倫情感總讓Ben的心裡更加糾結，他的心臟都隨著Draven的侵犯一同承受刺激。Ben知道這孩子的目的，一是調情，二是向他宣示這份無可撼動的情愫。

然而Ben無從回應。他只能在快感沖昏他的腦袋之時捧起了Draven的臉，往他的唇上覆去。在他用唇堵上這孩子不安分的嘴的同時，向他生於此世的唯一索求著依戀與安全感。

  
熱吻一陣之後，Ben鬆開了嘴。他的話語在顫動中特別飄忽不定：  
「Draven……我快要……啊嗯……讓我……讓我射出來……Draven……」

  
這份請求得到了大男孩的同意。他十分滿意父親對他露出毫無保留的羞澀之姿，因此也不打算再為難這脆弱的老男人。因此他先是停下了擴張棒的抽插，然後緩緩的將它從父親的尿道中抽出。在擴張棒完全抽離的當下從父親的馬眼噴出了一道溫熱的白漿，在雙方都毫無防備的情況下就這麼射在了Draven的臉上。Ben的力量彷彿被瞬間抽乾，可當他看見自己的寶貝兒子臉上沾著自己的排泄物，他仍然心急地使盡全力要替他撥開。不過他的手指還沒能碰上他的兒子，對方便先逕自用拇指將那些精液抹到自己的嘴邊，伸著舌把它們通通舔進嘴裡，還擺出了一副嘻笑的樣子。

  
「你……你這臭小鬼……」

  
Ben只好無力的癱靠在椅背上，隨後讓Draven欺上他的身子再次與他接吻。Ben總覺得他嘴裡滿是一股狀似是精液的味道，但他說不清這是否只是自己過度的心理作用。

  
「爸，我愛你。」

  
Draven親吻了Ben的額頭。一如往常的，氣語深長的說著這話。由此Ben知道，今天這個男孩已經從他身上得到了滿足感。為了明朝各自忙碌，是時候該休息了。

  
「我也是，兒子，」Ben一手撫過Draven的頸脖：「我也愛你。」

  
每當Ben在最後的此時如此回應他的男孩時，他便會更加清楚的明白：  
他早已離不開他的兒子了。  
他甘願將他這一生的一切都給他。

但是當下一刻Draven又換上了那張搗蛋的詭笑，並從放在桌上的那塊酒精布中又多抽出了其他擴張棒──有的直徑目測粗達約兩公分，有的甚至還連接著充電線，當Draven笑著說「下次換這些來玩吧？」時，Ben的心裡還是不由得打了個大冷顫。  
他從來沒能明白這孩子多如繁星的鬼主意到底是從哪學來的，而他現在也已經累的不想再去思考那些。只希望下次他兒子若真這樣玩他，他的身體還承受得住。


End file.
